


只有一次的机会

by LinC229



Series: 唐家意难忘 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 唐家一窝亲, 年龄转换, 拳交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 罗和维尔戈的年龄在战斗中遭到了调换。





	只有一次的机会

**Author's Note:**

> H梗源@包 强者我朋友  
> 13岁罗时间段AU，维唐，罗↹柯  
> 非常雷，非常OOC，只为了满足自己  
> 慎入

多弗朗明哥嗤了一声。“这怎么回事。”

“……”

“你是不打算解释？”

“你不都看到了吗。”年长的男孩沉着（又或者是暴躁）地说道。特拉法加罗抓着一顶过小的海豹绒帽，另一只手拎着一名身高到他腰附近的……年轻的男人。

你看，维尔戈落后两步，想牵着小孩走得快一些的时候，罗从来都不肯，只能浪费多弗朗明哥那两条长腿走得慢一点，再慢一点。罗从来都不是唐家一个善于妥协的孩子。维尔戈变成十三岁这副样子之后，只坚持自己跑了五分钟，最终还是爬到了罗背上，骑着黑色有刀三倍速往家的方向奔逃。无论年长或年轻，他的决定总是更加明智。

那蘑菇头的男孩戴着个过大的方墨镜，只能挂到一边耳朵。他捧着墨镜说：“敌人的能力不能影响精神和记忆。”

所以罗和维尔戈的年龄在战斗中遭到了调换。罗腰上捆着一件维尔戈的外套，赤着脚，显见他的衣服并没有跟着身体变大，在逃命的时候不得不除去。维尔戈那边也是一样。柯拉松大摇大摆闯进来的时候，罗背对着门，正躲在床上换衣服，他说：“操！”

小孩子别说那么脏。柯拉松不赞成的眼神变成了扫射，他看着面前这个慌不择路甚至抓起被单裹住自己胸部的二十多岁的男人，表情毫无波澜。这小D仔又想掩藏什么秘密？

罗睡觉倒是十分安详的，仿佛是被人打晕那样，也可能是柯拉松抬手用的力有点强了，毕竟他不是十三岁了，他能承受的。至少二十多岁的罗看起来没有再受铅病困扰了。男孩的手臂随便一挥，柯拉松给他掖被子的时候看见他的刺青。那不止是手指上纹的死亡宣言那么简单了，男孩修剪得很短的胸毛下面是一个小丑面具。从心脏形状一直穿过肋骨群的黑色粗线条里面，他看见……他自己？静默就开始变得尴尬了起来。

战斗途中，柯拉松拽着不再年轻的年轻人走进一个死巷。“放开我！我已经很大了！”罗说，没有任何时候比现在更像个孩子。

“是吗？”柯拉松手指间摇晃着答案纸，“你也没长高到哪去啊。”

高字写得超大。D姓人类的小刀背刺失败了。柯拉松几秒之内就把他压在墙上控制住不断挣扎的动作，又因为罗用力过猛而不得不用自己的额头把罗按得死死。他的表情变得很微妙，随即在身边张开了结界。金发男人伸手一滑罗的脸，指关节上积攒了满满的眼泪，被风吹得冰凉。

罗不自然地偏过头去，移开那种仇恨的、伪装的视线。

“你不会在害怕吧？”柯拉松恍然大悟，“小鬼头……这也是人之常情……但你们都会变回来的，别哭了！像什么样子。”

罗放弃了挣扎，拽住柯拉松的黑色毛毛，脸扎进对方的胸口。

“你也没高到哪去”意味着他还是能骑在他肩头上。罗小时候从来没有主动要求过这个，他（只有身体）长大了一点之后竟然懂得跟在柯拉松屁股后头转，收收人头什么的。多弗朗明哥没有做噩梦，他摊开一本书盖住脸，十三岁的维尔戈团在他大腿和腰腹上，粉色毛大衣的一角被孩童捉在身下，犹如一包浅色的蘑菇梗，他们在拉上窗帘的房间中小憩。

“维尔戈……”多弗朗明哥低声说。那只手在他的身体内部攥紧的时候高大的天龙人尖锐吸进一口气，肠道含吮，顺服地接受那冰凉如钢铁的发育中的肢体，然后他痉挛着高潮了，两手手肘向外滑，整个胸膛都贴在白色床单上，颤抖地喘息着，只有腰臀高高翘起。他弄湿了维尔戈撸动他顶端的手，有几股白液从男孩指缝里漏下去，床单上呈现几块湿痕。射到最后，多弗朗明哥的嘴角甚至带起了一绺稀薄的笑容。

“维尔戈。”他在余韵里舔着嘴唇说，“这个太爽了。再来一次。”

那男孩将手腕从他的身体内很小心地取出，又引起了一阵灼烧般的感触。那男孩摇了摇头，嘴唇抿成一道线：“你得好好休息，多弗。你几天没睡了？”他贴上他的嘴唇，碾磨首领滚烫的嘴角和滚烫的口腔内，舌尖翻卷着被缠住。

天龙人的舌头舐过颈侧的汗珠，再往下，攀进男孩柔软小腹，在肚脐附近打转。那年纪无需练得肌肉加身，维尔戈之前伸在他体内的手拽着他的头发。有点儿冒进，或许年龄的转换终于是对性格产生了一些畸变，也可能是他十三岁的时候多弗朗明哥也确实没有这么好的舌头。“呃……要射了，多弗……”金发男人喉咙咕咚一动，吮得更深，扯起的双唇几乎连睾丸都包住。男孩更加细碎的声音也被这动作挤出来，刺绒的金毛脑袋顶在他平坦小腹上，活像一头用角攻击人类的发情的驼鹿。男人捉着他的脚踝，不允许他后退或是逃脱。

多弗朗明哥把他们的阴茎蹭在一起，维尔戈的手指陷进他的后穴，人类的温度间着金属般的武装色不断交替。他们几乎同时又一次达到了高潮，维尔戈说他不能再承受了，他得上个厕所……并不知觉地并拢大腿。被恶意地掰开，多弗朗明哥挤进狭窄的后穴只一个龟头，年轻的维尔戈就被又射了，随着抽插频率挤出一股一股的尿液，多弗朗明哥就在他双腿之间细嫩的皮肉上缓缓摩擦着，直到再一次顶着他的穴口发泄出来。

“那些伤疤都消失了。”多弗朗明哥的手指在男孩起伏的后背轻划，甚至有点遗憾的意思，引起一些电流般的反应。他们闹到很晚，最后是裹着被子在沙发上蜷缩着睡着的，小维尔戈被挤在沙发背和天龙人之间，一个狭小的空间，他睡得很熟。次日多弗朗明哥捂着脑袋，两条长腿在座位附近蜷缩起来。缩到一半又缓缓伸直。凳子被拖拽的声音，在地板上滑行。

“多弗。多弗，”维尔戈声音在他脑袋平齐的高度响起，年幼，熟悉，平和，仿佛是平时男人弯下腰，在他耳边说，“我来帮你按摩。”

 

End


End file.
